User talk:CromeG
Hey, no problem bro! I'm glad to give a hand. This game is awesome, and as i can't become a patreon, i really wish to help in other ways ( Well, i'm helping the community rather than the dev himself, but you get my point ). Moreover, helping the wikia is good to kill time between updates. ;) RockTheJungle (talk) 03:59, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay! :) Hey there ChromeG. I really like this game as well and want to help out with the wiki. I have started to write down notes on the characters and I am trying to fill in some of the blanks that are on this page. I'm sure we can work together to update this wiki as much as we can. I would like to help out this project but can't really be a patreon but I still would like to help the best I can. Yuki S. Harima (talk) 14:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, I am going to go through Krane Story and update that. I might not update anything else till later. Depending when the new demo is released, I won't be able to get to that. I will try to update the cops tomorrow and other things So far all of the police force members are finished and their bios are updated. I will update the Librarians next and some of the background character such as the police chief etc. Yuki S. Harima (talk) 06:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Yea, but my main issue is that I am not a patreon supporter, I would like to fully purchase the game at some moment in time when it is released but I feel that Bane might stop releasing demos to the public and only for the Patron supporters. Also if you want to talk more I am on skype. Yuki S. Harima (talk) 16:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC) If you go to the WIki page and go to Wiki contact, and then click locations or items, it will send you to the character list page, Since I don't authoirty to fix it, can you try to fix that? Thank you ^^Yuki S. Harima (talk) 04:47, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to try and update Vincint and Kitako tomorrow since Kitako only has a couple days of interaction and VIncint might take a while but I will finish him on Sunday. Once that time comes then Kody and Malo will be the only two that needs to be updated. If you want me to update anything else then leave a notification on my talk page and I will get to it. We are almost done with the update and just a little more to go. Hopefully we will be done by next week. Yuki S. Harima (talk) 03:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Did you try to contact me? I got a missed call on my Phone but it doesn't appear on desktop?Yuki S. Harima (talk) 01:19, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Crome. Honor to meet you, ever since I saw your earlier commissions with Shiuk. Always been a fan of your works and style. Keep up the good work with the wiki. SadisticSergal (talk) 18:24, February 20, 2015 (UTC)